Cat's Eyes
by padfoot104
Summary: After having the worst day of lessons in his life, Harry is left in the common room with Ginny Weasley. Of course, he never actually plans on telling her his true feelings...rnYes, I know it's cheesy, but who cares! Warning: kissing involved!
1. Caught in the fire light

This is one of my first pieces of fanfic that I wrote, so please be kind when you review! I am one of those people who support the Harry/Ginny cycle as well as the Ron/Hermione one! So, here goes:

I have always imagined what it would be like when Harry and Ginny were finally alone together. I know that it would never happen like this, but I was in need of a bit of fluff so I had to write this!

Harry Potter shut his heavy Potions book at the end of a long evening full of homework. It was late, and people were exiting the common room in groups to climb the steep staircase to their dormitories and rest their tired eyes. It had been a particularly bad day for Harry, who had N.E.W.T. level Potions, Transfiguration (which he was finding rather difficult), and of course Defence Against the Dark Arts with the evil Professor who had been hired as a last resort this year when the original employee had been killed a day before she was due to arrive. The new Professor made Harry's skin crawl and his scar prickle, and most of the teachers were not keen on him as well. Dumbledore, Harry could see, was trying his best to get rid of the teacher, but his plans were not working.

By the time Harry had packed up, the common room was empty, as far as he could see. He sighed, slung his bag over his back and started to make his way towards the small wooden door on the other side of the common room which led to the dormitories.

Harry had just put his hand on the door handle when he heard a scratching noise, like a pen forming words on parchment. He turned quickly, and saw the small figure of Ginny Weasley curled up in a chair by the fire, her head bent over something she was writing.

Harry crossed the room and sat in the red velvet armchair opposite her. He did not speak, but just watched her intently until she looked up and gasped, startled.

"Harry, I didn't realise you were there!" Ginny looked panicked, and, looking down, she slammed the book on her lap shut and shoved hurriedly it into her schoolbag.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Harry replied anxiously. "What was it you were writing?"

"Oh-I-" Ginny faltered. "Well, I was- writing...well- don't laugh- um, I was...writing my diary."

"That's quite alright-"started Harry, looking down at Ginny. His voice faded as he looked into her eyes. Beautiful, big eyes, as mischievous as a cat's and as gentle as a puppy's.

"Well-er...what were you doing?" asked Ginny quietly.

"Nothing, I was just- well..." Harry's nerves gave way and he stood up abruptly. "I have to get to bed, I'll se you around." He picked up his bag and made his way to the door.

Ginny stood up as well. "Stop!" she called, her voice full of hurt. Harry turned back to her to see her eyes full of tears, magnifying them. Her hair caught the light from the fire and glowed, long auburn ringlets just touching her shoulders.

"What?" he asked, a little impatiently.

Ginny turned back to the fire. "Do you not want to talk to me?"

"Oh, Ginny, it's not like that-"Harry's voice broke slightly. He was finding this all very upsetting. He had liked Ginny for months now, but had thought she didn't like him.

"I really like you, Harry," she said, softly. He could hear her voice wavering, and when she turned back to him, there were tears running down her cheeks. "But I know you don't like me..."

Harry looked up, startled. The sight of Ginny put tears into his own eyes. "I do, though! You said you'd given up on me..."

"Given up and not liking any more are different things..." Ginny explained, and turned back to the fire. "And you don't, I can see it, or-" Ginny's voice broke off. Harry had darted around to face her and kissed her softly on her lips.

"Harry, I-"she said, blushing.

"That's the second time I've kissed a crying girl," Harry replied, embarrassed. "I must be really bad at it..."

"No, you're not!" Ginny said with enthusiasm, drying her tears on her robe. She put her arms around Harry's neck and whispered in his ear, "It was beautiful."

The couple kissed again, before the fire crackled suddenly, making them both jump.

"Harry, I must go-"Ginny picked up her schoolbag and belongings, and headed for the door, avoiding his eyes.

"Meet me early tomorrow morning, at about five, down here by the fire." Harry said, a touch of urgency in his voice. "Please..."

Ginny turned back to him and smiled. "Certainly, sir," she said, laughing slightly, and blew him a kiss before disappearing through the door and up to her dormitory, leaving behind a rather confused but very happy Harry behind in the common room.

"Wow!" he said to himself, grinning. "Maybe it hasn't been such a bad day after all!"


	2. The meeting

It was time. Finally, time. Harry sighed with relief as the huge school clock chimed the hour, and slipped out of bed.

He dressed quietly, hoping that Ginny would have done the same and not stayed in her nightwear. He expected them to be back only in time for breakfast.

A noise behind him made him turn quickly, his heart pounding, but it was only Ron, talking in his sleep. Again. Harry sighed with relief and almost laughed aloud before he remembered that the point was to be as quiet as possible.

As he tied his laces, he remembered how Ginny had looked sitting by the fire the evening before, and his heart almost burst with love. He had finally admitted his love to her, and she had not pushed him away.

Harry opened the door quietly, willing it not to creak and give him away. There was a slight noise as he pulled up the latch, and Neville rolled over. Harry edged out of the door, not daring to breathe in case he was noticed, and then closed it quietly behind him.

He almost forgot to breathe while tiptoeing down the stairs, until he suddenly felt dizzy and had to stop. Mentally hitting himself for being so stupid, he shook his head and carried on down the stairs to the common room.

As he came through the doorway into the room, he could see a shape in the corner. A dark shadow, pressed against the wall. He approached gingerly, trying not to be seen, and then gasped as the figure turned its head to look at him.

Its eyes caught the fire light as it turned, and they glowed like cat's eyes. Something stirred in Harry's memory, and he remembered Ginny's eyes the night before.

"Ginny?" he whispered. "Is that you?"

Ginny stepped out of the corner, looking petrified. "Oh, Harry, I didn't know who it was! You scared me so much!"

Harry laughed quietly and approached her. She clung to his arm and would not budge until he turned his face to hers and kissed her softly. She released him to run her hands gently through his hair and to kiss him back.

When they finally let go of one another, Ginny was smiling.

"Come on," she said, happily, "Let's go and find somewhere else to do this!"

Harry grinned and followed her out of the portrait hole.

It was colder outside the common room- there was no fire out here to keep them warm. Ginny moved to Harry's side, and they walked together for extra warmth.

"Where shall we go?" Ginny whispered.

"Room of Requirement?" Harry asked her, moving closer to her to warm himself up.

The two of them found the room quite easily, and opened the door, gasping at the sight.

Red, heart shaped cushions lined the walls, and the room was warm and cosy. There were roses scattered on the floor, and four poster bed stood in the middle of the room.

Harry looked at the floor, embarrassed. "Erm…" he started.

Ginny laughed. "No, we won't be using the bed!" she said. "I can't believe you even thought that!"

Harry turned red and could not quite meet her eyes, until she kissed him again, more passionately this time.

"I've always wanted to do that," she said, softly, when they parted.

"Well, you can do it any time you want!" Harry replied, taking her to him again in a warm embrace. "I love you, Ginny," he whispered, stroking her hair.

Ginny smiled. "I love you too…" she whispered back.

They stayed like that for a long time, embracing, and then fell back on the cushions and talked quietly. Ginny soon fell asleep, her head on Harry's shoulder, but Harry stayed awake, stroking her hair and not quite believing his good fortune.

When the rising bell rang, it shocked them both out of their dreamy state and into their full senses.

Waking, Ginny sat up, and whispered urgently, "Harry, if we're caught here, we'll be dead! We've got to go to breakfast, and pretend we both went early and met each other there!"

Harry nodded silently.

"And please don't tell anyone, especially not Ron…" Ginny stopped at the look on Harry's face. "Okay, okay, I can see you weren't going to!"

Harry laughed and kissed Ginny again, before rising and opening the door.

Ginny smiled at him fondly and they both headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.


End file.
